Living Together
by Titan Moon
Summary: Apakah satu tahun pacaran terlalu dini untuk kemudian bergerak menuju hubungan yang lebih dalam?


Sudah setahun sejak pesta RFA pertama MC. Sejak saat itu pula, dia dan Yoosung –pria kekanakan berambut pirang itu –berpacaran. Minggu-minggu awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih benar-benar manis, atau aneh –Setidaknya beginilah pemikiran member RFA lainnya.

Yoosung dan MC yang sama-sama belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya benar-benar canggung pada saat kencan pertama mereka. Yoosung bahkan berkali-kali menanyai berbagai hal kepada Zen yang dianggapnya ahli dalam masalah ini, mulai dari tempat kencan yang bagus, cara berpakaian, hingga hal paling dasar seperti bagaimana ia harus mengajak kekasih tersayangnya. Tentu saja Zen dengan senang hati memberikan bantuan, saran, dan nasihat tentunya untuk mencegah Yoosung melakukan hal-hal yang 'diluar batas' –begitulah Zen mengatakannya. Tentu saja hal itu dibantah dengan keras oleh Yoosung. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu kepada kekasihnya, ya kan?.

Seven lebih parah lagi. Dia berkata dia akan membuntuti kencan pertama mereka sambil mendokumentasikannya untuk dijadikan invetaris RFA. Yoosung yang membaca perkataan Seven di _chat room_ RFA tersebut segera log out dan menelpon Seven sambil memarahinya, berkata dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan si hacker jenius tersebut jika dia sampai berani melakukannya.

Jumin tidak banyak memberi komentar. Ya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah salah satu member paling dewasa –baik dari segi usia maupun tingkah laku– sehingga dia tahu batas-batas dalam menghargai privasi romansa Yoosung dan MC. Dia hanya mengirimkan daftar anggur rekomendasinya yang mungkin cocok untuk kencan pertama. Yoosung berterima kasih atas saran Jumin tersebut, meski kencan dengan sebotol anggur bukanlah jenis kencan yang diinginkan Yoosung untuk MC.

Jaehee lebih banyak memberikan saran kepada MC ketimbang Yoosung. Ternyata Jaehee cukup paham juga mengenai situasi seperti ini. Dia hanya mengingatkan MC agar dia sebisa mungkin mengendalikan situasi kalau-kalau si bayi Yoosung terlalu gugup.

Jadilah kencan pertama mereka dihabiskan dengan cara yang standar. Sesuai saran Zen, kencan untuk 'pemula' memang seharusnya sederhana dan romantis, karena itulah Yoosung berpikir menonton dan makan malam bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Yoosung begitu gugup. Tiga hari sebelum hari kencan mereka, dia melakukan pengecekan ulang semua persiapannya. MC juga sama. Selama seminggu terakhir dia bahkan rutin melakukan perawatan wajah yang biasanya tidak dilakukannya. Beruntungnya, semua berjalan baik dihari kencan tersebut. Yoosung dan MC kadang tertawa jika mengingat betapa gugupnya mereka. Yoosung menumpahkan minumannya dan MC harus berkali-kali ke toilet untuk memastikan tampilannya masih terlihat segar.

Kini, setahun telah berlalu. Mereka rutin melakukan kencan atau sekedar duduk di cafe dan menikmati akhir minggu bersama. Tidak seperti setahun yang lalu, tidak ada lagi Yoosung yang menanyai Zen secara detail tentang seluk beluk pacaran. Tidak ada lagi MC yang seminggu sebelum kencan sibuk membongkar lemarinya untuk menemukan pakaian yang pantas. Tidak ada lagi Yoosung yang nyaris menangis karena mereka terjebak hujan saat pulang menonton hingga hampir pukul 12 malam, membuat dirinya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengantar MC pulang ke rumah tepat waktu. Tidak ada lagi MC yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawa setiap kali Yoosung tampak kebingungan mengenai agenda kencan mereka.

Sekarang mereka lebih santai setiap kali kencan. Beberapa bulan terakhir, Yoosung bahkan tidak perlu meminta izin lagi sebelum dia menggenggam tangan MC dengan erat, dan wajah MC sudah tidak memerah lagi karena gestur Yoosung tersebut, meski harus dia akui jantungnya tetap berdebar dengan sangat tidak karuan.

Kini MC juga sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Yoosung yang sering dilakukannya saat mereka tengah berduaan. Si bayi Yoosung yang dulu menjadi sasaran kenakalan Seven ternyata sudah berubah menjadi pemuda romantis saat ini. Pria pirang ini pulalah yang berinisiatif memaksa MC tinggal seapartemen dengannya karena –menurut pengakuannya– dia sering kesulitan tidur karena memikirkan MC. Kabar ini tentu saja ditentang dengan keras oleh Zen dan Jumin. Baru kali ini keduanya sepakat akan satu hal. 'Aku menentang dua orang yang belum menikah hidup bersama' itulah perkataan yang diulang-ulang oleh Jumin ratusan kali di _chat room_ RFA saat Yoosung memberitahukan kabar tersebut. Zen menyerang Yoosung dengan lebih ganas lagi, berkata bahwa si kecil Yoosung belum siap dengan hal tersebut. Tentu saja Yoosung dan MC tidak bisa dihentikan. Jadilah selama tiga bulan terakhir, dua sejoli ini hidup bersama.

Namun ada masalah baru yang muncul. Masalah yang sebenarnya sudah diantisipasi oleh member lainnya, terutama Zen. Ya, hidup bersama MC membuat Yoosung sulit mengontrol pikiran dan tubuhnya. Bayangkan saja, dia yang selama ini hidup sendirian harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah gadis yang dicintainya. Belum lagi godaan setiap malamnya saat MC berbaring tidur di sebelahnya. Sejauh ini, Yoosung memang bisa mengendalikan tangannya untuk tidak tiba-tiba memeluk MC saat dia sedang tidur. Tapi lama kelamaan, godaan tersebut sulit ditahan.

Setiap pagi dan malam, dia melihat MC keluar dari kamar mandinya –kamar mandi mereka– dengan rambut tergerai basah dan hanya menggunakan jubah mandi. Yoosung mati-matian untuk menjauhkan pandangannya dari tubuh gadis tersebut, namun hal tersebut sulit dilakukan, bahkan saat ini mustahil untuk dilakukan Yoosung. Dia menikmatinya, saat MC berjalan perlahan menuju lemarinya, memilih pakaian. Yoosung bahkan tidak segan-segan mengintip pakaian dalam apa yang dipilih oleh MC dan hal ini mengarahkan pikirannya ke bayangan yang lebih jauh lagi.

Bagaimana dengan MC? Dia juga tidak bisa menjauhkan pandangannya dari tubuh mulus Yoosung yang tidak terlalu berotot, setiap kali pemuda tersebut membuka pakaiannya di dalam kamar tidur mereka. MC bahkan yakin, jika dalam anime-anime, pastilah saat itu hidungnya sudah mengelurkan cairan darah karena melihat pemandangan Yoosung tanpa baju. Belum lagi setiap malamnya, Yoosung sering bermanja-manja kepada MC, yang hampir membuatnya nyaris lepas kendali untuk membawa Yoosung ke dalam pelukannya.

Tiga bulan yang menyenangkan, hidup bersama orang yang dicintai. Tapi tiga bulan yang menyiksa pula, setiap kali masing-masing mereka harus menahan gejolak pubertas di dalam diri mereka. Apakah satu tahun pacaran terlalu dini untuk kemudian bergerak menuju hubungan yang lebih dalam? –sex maksudnya. Selama tiga bulan terakhir, Yoosung mungkin berhasil menahannya, tapi lama kelamaan dirinya mulai frustasi setiap kali dia harus menyembunyikan miliknya yang tampak menegang. Dia tidak ingin MC merasa tidak nyaman tinggal bersamanya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia hanya bisa melepaskan hasratnya di kamar mandi, tapi hal tersebut tidak memuaskan sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Dia pria dewasa sekarang, dia menginginkan MC, tapi dia takut gadis itu akan terluka.

Tidak tahan terus menerus seperti itu, akhirnya si pria pirang tersebut sampai pada satu kesimpulan, satu jalan keluar. Dia harus memisahkan dirinya dari sang kekasih untuk menghilangkan pikiran nakal di dalam kepalanya. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang mengundang MC untuk tinggal bersamanya, bagaimana mungkin dia akan menyuruh gadis itu pergi. Tidak, tentu hal itu akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala kekasihnya.

Akhirnya, selama seminggu terakhir Yoosung mengambil keputusan untuk berangkat kuliah sebelum MC bangun dan pulang setelah MC tidur untuk menghindari pemandangan-pemandangan menggoda, khususnya saat-saat MC baru selesai menggunakan kamar mandi. Alasannya selalu sama, ada praktikum yang harus diikutinya sehingga dia harus berada di kampus seharian. Nyatanya tindakan itu malah menghadirkan kekosongan di hati Yoosung. Dia merindukan kekasihnya, setiap hari dia hanya bisa melihat MC ketika dia sudah tidur saja. Tidak ada percakapan maupun makan bersama selama seminggu terakhir, hanya chat saja.

MC mulai curiga. Yoosung tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tampak selalu menghindar ketika MC bertanya mengenai hal ini. Akhirnya MC berinisiatif untuk tidak tidur lebih awal malam ini dan menunggu Yoosung pulang.

Pukul 23:47, pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. Terlihat Yoosung masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan sangat berhati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. MC dengan sigap menyalakan lampu, membuat Yoosung tampak kaget dan menjatuhkan sepatu yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Yoosung, kau baru kembali?" Tanya MC.

"Uh... Ummm, ya. Aku ada praktikum hari ini." Jawab Yoosung sekenanya.

"Setiap hari?" Tanya MC dengan nada sedikit curiga.

"Umm, ya. Ya, setiap hari. Kau kan tahu aku banyak mengulang mata kuliah." Balas Yoosung sambil bergerak masuk ke dalam untuk menghindari tatapan dan pertanyaan lebih lanjut MC.

MC menghela nafas berat. Dia tahu kekasihnya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia mengikuti Yoosung masuk ke dalam, sementara itu Yoosung bergerak dengan canggung ke arah kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku memasakkan mu makan malam." MC berusaha membuka percakapan baru.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, MC. Aku sudah makan." Balas Yoosung dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau tahu, kita mungkin perlu mengatur jadwal kita masing-masing, agar setidaknya kita bisa, umm, makan malam bersama?" Tanya MC.

Yoosung tidak menjawab, entah dia tidak mendengar atau memang tidak ingin menjawab. MC sedikit kesal karena hal ini. Tidak lama kemudian Yoosung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, tampaknya baru selesai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, hal yang dulunya biasa mereka lakukan bersama-sama.

"Yoosung, bisa kita bicara?" Tanya MC lembut, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal.

"Aku lelah, MC. Bisa kita lanjutkan besok saja?" Balas Yoosung, masih menghindari tatapan MC.

"Hanya sebentar saja, ayolah." Bujuk MC.

Yoosung tetap menolak. Dia malah berjalan menuju kasur dan berbaring di sana, tidak menggubris MC. MC tidak mau kalah, dia bertanya apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Yoosung di kampus. Mengapa pria itu tampak sedikit aneh selama seminggu terakhir. Kenapa dia selalu berangkat sangat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Yoosung tetap diam, tidak memberikan jawaban. Hal ini memancing kemarahan di hati MC, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan diantara mereka dan bergerak naik ke atas tempat tidur, tidur membelakangi kekasihnya.

Yoosung sadar dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Mengaku kalau dia selalu ingin menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya karena tidak dapat menahan nafsunya? Yoosung berbalik menghadap ke punggung MC, menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut.

"MC, maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu lelah. Kita bisa bicara besok." Ucapnya.

Kali ini MC tidak membalas.

Pembicaraan yang dijanjikan Yoosung tidak pernah terjadi. Dia masih tetap melakukan rutinitasnya, pergi dipagi hari dan pulang larut malam. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka sejak malam itu. Tidak ada makan malam bersama. Tidak ada kecupan selamat pagi. Tidak ada.

Pada suatu malam, setelah dua minggu mereka tidak berbicara, Yoosung pulang untuk mendapati bahwa apartemennya gelap. Biasanya MC selalu menyalakan lampu tidur, tapi tidak malam itu. MC tidak ada di kamar, tidak ada di apartemen. Kemana gadis itu pergi?

Yoosung mulai khawatir. Dia segera memeriksa seluruh apartemen, mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran MC. Tidak ada. Bayangan buruk kejadian tahun lalu saat seorang hacker tidak dikenal berusaha mengancam nyawa kekasihnya dengan bom kembali terputar di kepala Yoosung. Diraihnya ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan menghubungi sang kekasih. Masuk, tetapi tidak diangkat. Apa dia marah dan meninggalkan Yoosung? Apa dia diculik? Yoosung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pemikiran kedua tersebut.

Yoosung berkali-kali menelpon MC, mengiriminya pesan. Tidak ada balasan. Dia mengecek _chat room_ RFA. MC tidak log in sejak siang. Kemana dia pergi. Yoosung mulai terisak menangis, ketakutan dan khawatir. Dengan tangan bergetar dia mencoba menelpon Seven.

"Hyung!" Teriaknya ketika pada percobaan kelima, Seven akhirnya menjawab telponnya.

"Ada apa cutie Yoosung? Kau terdengar seperti menangis" Kekeh Seven dari seberang sana.

Yoosung menangis, terisak, tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Seven terdiam karena kebingungan. Ternyata temannya tersebut memang benar-benar menangis.

"Yoosung, ada apa? Tenangkan dirimu, jangan menangis." Ucap Seven.

"Hyung. MC... MC tidak ada di apartemen." Yoosung kembali menangis.

Seven terdiam. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard komputernya.

"Hyung..." Teriak Yoosung, kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Sebentar, aku berusaha melacak posisi ponselnya." Balas Seven. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Seven.

Di seberang sana Yoosung hanya menangis, tidak bisa memberikan jawaban. Layar komputer Seven kemudian menampilkan notifikasi. 'Lokasi ditemukan'. Seven memberitahukan lokasi yang tampaknya adalah sebuah apartemen yang berjarak tidak jauh dari apartemen Yoosung. Yoosung berusaha mendengarkan lokasi detailnya. Dia tahu apartemen itu. Segera dia berlari keluar, menuju lokasi yang dikatakan Seven.

"Aku akan menyusul mu ke sana." Ucap Seven.

"Tidak perlu" Balas Yoosung, kemudian mematikan sambungan.

Yoosung berusaha berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Hari sudah lewat tengah malam, jalanan tidak begitu ramai. Dua puluh menit berlari, Yoosung akhirnya sampai di lokasi yang diberikan Seven. Dia bergerak ke lantai dan kamar yang diberitahu Seven. Pikiran buruk mengenai penculikan masih membayangi pikirannya. Begitu sampai di depan kamar yang dituju, Yoosung berdiri terpaku, ketakutan. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ternyata orang di dalam apartemen tersebut memang menculik MC. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Dia harus menemukan MC. Itulah yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Dengan gugup, dia menekan bel pintu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang membukakan pintu. Yoosung semakin gugup. Jika itu memang penculikan, tentu pintu tersebut tidak akan dibuka. Dengan kasar Yoosung menekan tombol bel berkali-kali. Kali ini kemarahan mengendalikannya, membayangkan ada orang jahat membawa pergi kekasihnya tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut. Dia sudah berjanji dia akan melindungi MC dengan nyawanya. Jika hari ini hal tersebut memang perlu dibuktikan, maka Yoosung sudah lebih dari siap untuk membuktikannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah dari dalam kamar tersebut. Yoosung mundur selangkah sambil memasang kuda-kuda, berusaha mengantisipasi apabila orang yang membuka pintu menyerangnya.

Pintu berderit terbuka. Rasanya setiap detik berjalan dengan lebih lama. Yoosung gemetaran. Pintu terbuka semakin lebar, dan saat Yoosung melihat siapa orang dibalik pintu tersebut, dia terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MC?"


End file.
